1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated alignment device for x-ray optical systems.
2. Description of Related Art
X-ray optical systems are extremely valuable tools that are employed in a wide variety of applications. For example, systems are commonly employed in areas such as semiconductor manufacture and fabrication, medical research and materials analysis.
Generally, in these systems, a source provides an x-ray beam, and in many applications, there is often a need to control the size and dimension of the pattern of the x-ray beam that is emitted from the source. In some applications, conditioning of the x-ray beam is accomplished using real or synthetic crystals, apertures, and other elements. The desired condition of an x-ray source is dependent on the particular application involved.
In many x-ray optical systems, a collimator in the form of an aperture or slit is employed to define an appropriate x-ray irradiation shape. The aperture has an opening which permits the passage of an x-ray beam with a certain energy. A portion of the collimator around the opening blocks undesirable x-rays. The position of the aperture is typically changeable to adjust the range of x-ray transmitted, for example, to a sample that is to be characterized.
In certain x-ray optical systems, an optic, such as a multilayer optic, is periodically examined and aligned if necessary relative to the x-ray source, or x-ray source relative to optic. Typically, the alignment process of the optic is performed when the system is not in operation. This requires a periodic alignment process to be carried out, requiring specialized procedures and taking the equipment off-line. Accordingly, it is desirable to combine the collimation of the x-ray beam and monitoring the optical alignment to provide automated optic alignment.